Playing the Part of Your Tears
by cryingflower4
Summary: Hermione's POV on Ginny and the harsh world of love.


**Disclaimer:** Me no own ok?

**Summary:** Hermione's POV on Ginny and the harsh world of love.

**Dedicated to:** My beloved friend and beta reader Bella.

**Playing the Part of Your Tears**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

You came running to me when he dumped you for that slut Pansy Parkinson. I held you and wiped away your tears. Time passed and you got over him. You moved on, but you never dated anyone else for more than a few dates. You said that you thought you were bisexual. My heart fluttered, but I said nothing.

Every Tuesday morning, we would fly over the lake and yell back jokes until we almost fell in from laughing so hard. One day, you didn't meet me at our usual spot. I waited for an hour, then went back to the common room. You weren't there. I lay on my bed and waited, worrying slightly. I always worried about my Ginny. You were so tough, yet so fragile at the same time. You came back later, you were in detention with Snape. I relaxed some.

Do you remember the time when Dean Thomas hit you on the butt and whistled at you? I do. I wanted to tear his throat out with my teeth for touching you without your permission. You are my heart. I would die for you. This feeling scares me.

A few days after you detention, I told you how I felt. You ran from me and I died.

Then came that day. The day that I died again. That day will always be imprinted in my mind, it's a brand that has been forced into my mind, even Obliviate won't help me now. You knocked softly, and I was shocked to see you. You came in and sat. I closed the door, but didn't look at you. I couldn't I was so ashamed, I hated myself for making you uncomfortable. You said that Harry had left Pansy and had told you that you were the true one, that the whole thing was a test of how strong their relationship was. You were going to marry him. I didn't hear you at first. You apologized and left. What were you apologizing for? It's your life.

Three years later, I was living with my friend Carla, she was from Beaubatons, and she was currently dating Fleur. Hogwrts had since passed, and I had not seen you since the wedding.

_Flashback_

_I wore black and I stood just inside the door way. I heard you say 'I do' with a faint smile on your face as you looked at the man who stole your heart, broke it, but still kept it for kicks. I didn't stay. I looked at you one last time, burning the image of you in your white silk dress into my mind forever._

_End of Flashback_

Carla was out and I was reading some book I had found at a portal sale, and I heard a knock on the door. It was you. I looked at you. I didn't smile, or cry, I was cold. You said that Voldemort was dead, but Harry was gone too. He broke your heart again. I invited you in. You sobbed on my lap and I sat there, stroking your hair, but I was frozen, not even your tears could melt the ice around my heart. Carla came home with Fleur, but they took one look and left again. Probably to some hotel. I don't really care. You sat up, wiping your eyes. I gazed at you. I knew you more than you did. You were a stay at home mother with three children, Faith, Lita, and James. You didn't see your husband much, and he only showed any affection when reporters were near. Yet you still loved him. Maybe that is what love is. Maybe I never really loved you. Or maybe I let my love for you become a gruesome obsession. Whatever.

You left still crying quietly. From then on I tried to become human, I dated different girls, and walked long in different parks. Carla and Fleur supported anything healthy that I culd do and I am eternally grateful to them.

Another year passed and you healed. I could see your love in you eyes. The love that I realized, had never belonged to Harry. My owl, Sheene, flew in and dropped a letter on my lap, then settled back on her perch to rest. I opened the seal and immediately regognized your handwriting.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know no amount of words will make up for the past four years. But I need you to know that the night Harry asked me to marry him, it wasn't because of me, it was because he knew he was going to die, but he wanted someone who would stand by him and not use his publicity and money._

_He didn't know how you felt about me, I never did tell him. I want to tell you that I'm actually yours, I always will be. I wanted Harry to die at peace, so I played the part of loving wife and doting mother. When we made love, it was you in my arms, you were all I could think about. He had asked me on the night of Snape's supposed detention, and I was confused so I agreed. I couldn't see you after you told me how you felt because I knew that I would lose my mind and follow you anywhere you pointed. I culdn't lose myself. The day he died, and I came to you for help, I cried for him, but also for us. For the time we lost. I sound so cheesy, but if you still want to try it, meet me at our usual flying place outside of Hogwarts at 3:00 this afternoon._

_With my love,_

_Ginny_

I made up my mind and swept out of the flat within a moment. _Pop._ I apparated outside of the Hogwarts grounds wearing black jeans with faded silver stars and a white tank top. There was an occupied bench under an old oak tree by the lake. Our place. Someone was sitting there. You wore your hair down, it fell to your waist. Your simple blue summer dress flickered like flame in the wind.

I sat down next to you. "Thank you." You murmured.

"Did you mean those things?" I asked. I knew I was probably wrong about the whole thing, and that even if it was, why was I forgiving you? The answer to though number two was simple, I love you. When you nodded my heart flew out of my chest and met yours in midair. I leaned forward to kiss you, scared, but was relieved when I felt your warm lips against mine.

A bookworm by the name of Jenny Flighten sat gazing out the window, while a girl with reddish brown hair by the name of Kiara Hudson followed her crush's gaze and was greeted by the site of two lovers, who's tales were unknown, but contained love in it's purest form.

The end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well start reviewin'!!!! gg**


End file.
